Using a standard compressed packaging format such as ZIP has many advantages for packaging assets, such as documents, spreadsheets, graphics, and other files types. However, when placing a compressed archive within a page description language file, such as Portable Document Format (“PDF”), the entire compressed archive must be opened to view the compressed assets of the compressed archive and to open the compressed assets.